User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wiki: Obstacles Galore
So the beginning went slowly but I noticed once the challenges started it sorta started to speed up. But hey, I liked writing this one... The Story: The sun rises on the island as the camera zooms in onto Team Epic Lloyd’s Cabin. Noah is looking over his rats. He notices something wrong about them. '' '' Noah: Wait… what is wrong with Nibbles? It isn’t right… Nibbles is stumbling around on the bed sheet, other rats are strewn across the room, disturbing the other campers. '' '' Tesla: okay, Noah, I get you have some sorta of obsession with rats, I do say they are cool but… couldn’t you have brought one instead of, like, 10? Noah: Please, there’s always room for rats in a cabin. Tesla rolls his eyes and goes back to sleep, Noah continues to look at Nibbles. As he examines him, Noah let’s out a scream. '' '' Noah: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Pixel: FUCK! DUDE, WHAT’S WRONG! Noah: Nibbles has a bite mark on his belly… it looks like a spider bite. Sierra: Shut-up, it’s just a vermin Tkid: Shit, she’s gonna get her ass handed to her… ' ' Noah: -eye twitches- What… did you just say? Sierra: I said that Rats are the best things in the world… Noah: That’s what I thought. About 5 hours earlier, Wrath and a few others are outside, talking. '' '' Bobdave: okay, Wrath, I thought you are leading this team against the other team. Wrath: all in time Bob, soon, I will be the win- I mean, I WILL lead this team. Four4: Yo man, you need to do something quick or this alliance will be over soon. Lak opens the window Lak: Hey, what are you guys doing? Wrath: well we’re planning how we can over take the other team. Lak: Well, you haven’t been doing a good job in terms of ACTUALLY leading the team, plus, it's fucking 3:00 AM, go to bed Lak closes the window Four4: Fuck man, you need to do something. Wrath: As I said, all in time… but I do have a plan… Wrath (pulls out a jar with a spider in it): Spider + Rat = You fill in the rest. ' ' Back to the present, Ynkr comes onto the loudspeaker. Ynkr: Everyone, come outside, I have a important announcement to make! Everybody changes and rushes outside to see a sign saying “Team Swap” with two wheels underneath this. '' '' Joe: Well this can only go well. ' ' Ynkr: Hello everyone. Today, someone is going over to the other team. Sierra: Someone is going over to the other team? Well isn’t that just dandy. Ynkr: As you can see- Sierra: That was supposed to be a joke… no laugh? Ynkr: K, As you can see, there are two wheels, one has the names of Team NP on it, MSV: Okay... go on... Ynkr: So let’s spin it! Ynkr spins the wheel on Team Epic Lloyd, after 30 seconds of spinning, Metal is selected to go over to Team NP '' '' Metal: Onto the losing team, well isn’t that a joy. ' ' Ynkr spins the other time, after 30 seconds, it lands on Wrath. '' '' Wrath: Fuck, if the other team finds out about the rat… ' ' Ynkr: Okay, you two, switch sides. Metal goes over to his new team, he seems disappointed but excepts it. Wrath she’s the rat and plays it cool. '' '' Wrath: hey, what happened to your Rat? Noah: It got bit by a spider… it’s doing well so far… Wrath: I hope it survives… Wrath: NOT! ' ' Ynkr: Okay, everyone, we are going to do a obstacle course today, of doom. Fire: Plz, it can’t possibly do as much doom as I! Fire pulls a party out of his pocket and starts to do the Harlem Shake. '' '' Shark: Hey, stop dancing. Stop the everything, I feel like I’m on the brink of a seizure. Ynkr: Everyone ignore him, let’s go to the course. The camera flashes forward to the starting area. Everyone is talking until Ynkr interrupts them. '' '' Wrath: If I’m gonna thrive in this team, I’m gonna have to make some alliances. ' ' Eyes: Wrath is on this team now, I have a chance to get this guy voted off. ' ' Ynkr: SO! I suppose I should explain this challenge. For the first obstacle, you must go through the wrecking balls of Miley Citrus Berry Fire: I GET IT! ' ' Ynkr: Next, you have to jump through flaming hoops, try not to catch on fire. And then finally, the final blow will be being fire through a cannon and into a net. There will be three matches to determine the winner. Grinch V Eyes is up first. Eyes and Grinch get onto the starting line. Ynkr fires his gun into the air and the two take off. '' '' Ynkr: I love this thing. Eyes takes the lead but gets hit by a wrecking ball. Grinch passes with ease until he gets his foot caught on a hoop. Eyes jumps through with ease, jumps into a cannon, it fires, and Eyes makes it into the net. '' '' Ynkr: POINT FOR TEAM EPIC LLOYD. Grinch: well… damnit… I tried, A for Effort. ' ' Ynkr: NOAH V LAK IS NEXT! Noah puts Nibbles in his pocket has Ynkr fires his gun into the air. Noah is being careful of not having Nibble fall out while Lak is speeding through. Eventually, Lak gets into the cannon and lands in the net, with Noah mid-way jumping across the hoops. In response to this. Bantha, Coupe, and MSV facepalm. '' '' Coupe: Noah screwed it up, now we’ve loss if we don’t win the next one ' ' MSV: Noah has my vote to get the fuck off. ' ' Bantha: Well… Noah is gonna get the boot unless we win. ' ' Ynkr: Final round, Four4 VS Pixel Wrath: Now we’ve lost. I switch over to the other team and I lose. WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE PIXEL! Phil: Pixel has my vote on this if you screw up. Guy is to lazy. ' ' Ynkr fires his gun and right off the bat, Four trips over a crack. Pixel gets to the wrecking ball and then it turns into a stuffed animal before it hits Pixel. It dows nothing and Pixel still continues on. '' '' Fire: FOURTH WALL, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ' ' Four gets past the wrecking balls and then pulls Pixel by the ankle at the hoops but then the hoops turn into platforms and then Four falls into the mud. '' '' Fire: Fourth wall, one more time! ' ' Pixel gets into the cannon and it fires. He hits the net and wins for his team. '' '' Four: Damn, man, how’d that happen? ' ' Ynkr: TEAM EPIC LLOYD WINS! Again… I’m getting tired of saying that… Grinch: Either me or Four is going home tonight… hopefully Four. ' ' Later on in the day, Noah is watching a Nibbles who is getting extremely worse. As he sits there in a stupor, not knowing what to do. He looks underneath his bed to see a jar with a spider in it spinning webs. He picks it up and gasps. '' '' '' '''Noah: Someone put the spider on Nibbles! WHY?! But I have more impostant things to attend to… I hope Nibbles ends up okay.' ' ' Later on that night, the camera shows Nikki putting in her vote in the box while talking. '' '' Nikki: There’s two options, Four4 or Grinch… hmm… ' ' Scott: Who should it be? ' ' Deuce: Which one lost more badly? ' ' Tkid: I’m not even on Team NP ' ' Loyg: I don’t know who to vote for… ' ' Everyone is sitting around the camp fire. '' '' Ynkr: Because it was a short challenge, I let the other team vote as well. Dean: Does this mean the merge has happened then? Ynkr: No, it’s not gonna happen yet. Llama: Damnit Phil: Everyone please, be quiet, I want to know who’s gonna go. Ynkr: Anyways, with a whopping 20 votes, the loser is- Noah: WAIT! Bobdave: Wait to ruin the fun, Noah. ' ' Wonder: The fuck? ' ' DWAS: I at least want to hear what this guy has to say. ' ' Noah: Don’t vote Grinch off. I’m leaving Nikki: Okay, Noah, please, why would you leave. Noah –reaches into his shirt pocket-: It’s because of THIS! Noah pulls out Nibbles, who is a sickly green and the spider bite worsened '' '' Lak: What the fuck happened to it? Noah: Someone brought a spider into the room and put it on him Wrath: HEHEHEHAHAHA! ' ' Nibbles starts squirming and Noah puts him back into his shirt pocket. Noah: I’m forfeiting, he needs to see a veterinarian Ynkr: Noah, that’s stupid. Noah: Well, you aren’t me Tesla: Fucking hell Noah. Noah runs off to the Boat of L-Users. As the boat starts to drive away, Noah shouts. '' '' Noah: once I find out who did this, they’re gonna pay… the hard way. Ynkr: Well with that ending, Team Epic Lloyd now techniaclly has lost the challenge. It’s about time we wrapped this episode up! Who unleashed the spider? Who will be voted off next? Find out Next time on Total. Drama. Wiki! How was it? Awesome I liked it I can't decide Meh I despised it. Side Note: As I was showing this to DWAS, I realized that the beginning was dark with a attempt to murder a animal. I didn't mean for that to go that way but with the pre-made Order of Elimination, I had to find a way for Noah to be eliminated. So I thought that a sick rat and him having to go to the veternarian would be the best way, even though in my book it's sounds sorta stupid, but I imagine something like that happening in the real show. So anyways, this series is going smoothly, sometimes it turns short, sometimes it's long. I was not proud of the challenge segment in this dueing to it being to short. This is LakuitaBro01, signing off. Category:Blog posts